Christmas with Shin-chan
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Takao is really happy to be spending Christmas with his long-term boyfriend Midorima. What did his little Shin-chan get him...?


_So while I'm working on this super secret thing, I've decided to write a cute little Christmas fic. In the summer. Because I'm the author and I do what I want._

**. . .**

I, Kazunari Takao, slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and jumped out of bed, smiling as I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. It was Christmas morning, which was exciting enough, but this was my first Christmas being spent with my love, Shintaro Midorima, since we started dating around three years ago and moved in together almost one year ago. I looked over to his side of the bed to shake him awake, but he wasn't there. I huffed a bit and ran out of the room in my boxers, smiling as I saw him in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Shin-chan!" I jumped onto his back and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek, wrapping my arms and legs around him. "I hope you're making hot chocolate... It's really cold." I clung to him tightly, swaying from side to side.

He sighed, pouring some hot chocolate into mugs. Ahh, he knew me so well... "Merry Christmas, Takao... I hope you don't mind that I slipped out of bed early this morning. I needed to find out what my lucky item for today was, and also finishing wrapping a couple of your presents." He breathed out another sigh, and I took that as a signal to get off his back.

My bare feet touched the cool tile on the kitchen floor and I pouted, reaching for my mug. "Can we go open presents, Shin-chan? I want you to open my presents for you." I waddled into the living room and sighed happily at the feeling of the soft carpet on my feet.

He nodded and followed me into the living room, humming softly. He was uncharacteristically happy this morning, and I'm starting to think that the holiday spirit has finally made its way into his head. I sat on the ground by the presents, patting the ground next to me for him to come sit with me. He plopped down next to me and took a drink of his hot chocolate. "Open one of mine first..." He slid a small box over to me and smiled over the rim of his mug.

I looked at the box curiously. It was a simple navy blue box with silver ribbon tied around it in a bow to keep it closed. Honestly, it was kind of cute the more I looked at it. I set my own mug down and slowly untied the bow, letting it fall in a pile next to my thigh. I opened the box slowly and blinked a bit as I saw a small ring settled in the middle of some light blue tissue paper.

I tipped my head to the side and took the ring out, holding it in my hand. "What's this...?" I turned it over and noticed something engraved on the inside. It read, '_My one true love_', and I had to put my hand over my mouth to hide my quivering lower lip.

He looked down shyly and held his mug a bit tighter. "I-I was wondering if you... You know... Wanted to m-marry me...?" He closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for an answer.

I don't even know what to say to him. I mean... How do I put into words how absolutely happy he just made me? I felt hot tears running down my cheeks and I looked at him, slipping the ring onto my finger and taking a deep breath. "O-Of course I'll marry you..." I then threw myself into his arms and pressed my lips against his. I hugged him tight and moved my mouth away, smiling and wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think my presents can top that..." I laughed and kissed him again, crawling off of him and sitting as close as I could.

He sat up, still shocked. "So... I'll have to introduce you as my fiance now whenever we're meeting new people?" He smiled a bit and held my hand tightly, his thumb brushing over the ring on my finger. "U-Uh... Presents..."

And so, we continued opening presents and drinking hot chocolate, laughing and kissing throughout the whole morning. I think I'm pretty content spending the rest of my life with him.

**. . .**

_Ugh. This is so bad. I'm sorry ;-;_

_But yeah! Just hang tight while I try and finish the first chapter of this super secret thing, mkay?_


End file.
